Blackhalo
Blackhalo (Kitty) is a blonde haired Lynx Laguz with blue eyes, a long tail with a bushy tip and cat ears. She became Crimsoncrow's follower as he took over the clans and later got her Fable soul changed into a Laguz soul. Appearance Loner Version Kitty has bright, slight messy, white hair, that reaches down to her back and is shorter in the front, where two long strands reach down to her chest. At the left side of her head, there is a blue rose sticked into her hair. She has beautiful, middle blue eyes with long leashes. On her face are ancient marks to be seen, which are colored in a deep purple-ish blue. As a feature to her demon race, she has two big, pretty, white wings, growing on her back. Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Relationships Crimsoncrow Thistlefang Cyrill is probably the only friend Kitty had in the clans. After he had gotten a crush on her, he had tried to win her heart, after she was violated by Crow. However, Kitty didn't feel the same way about him. Beside that, she later tried to befriend with him more, but was rejected, because Thistlefang was too heartbroken. History In the Original Series First Generation Kitty silently watches Crow and Merik who try to get informations about the archieves from Nightgleam. As they leave she follows Crow. She later appears in the camp, clinging to him and telling him that she is a demon and that she searches for a home to stay. Crow offers her to stay at BeastClan for a certain amount of time. ... Second Generation She is visiting Thistlefang, greeting him with a tight hug, but Thistlefang, however, pushes her away, telling her he would not want her to be close to him anymore. When she is asking for answers, Thistlefang tells her to go and ask Crow about it, quitting the friendship with her. Immadiately Kitty flies to search for Crow and asks him what Thistlefang had meant, after she has found him. When the word "love" falls, Kitty asks Crow if they are actually mates or not, but he can't really answer her question. Together they go to the lake, after the conversation, where they spend some time together. Another day Kitty tries to get the permission to stay in the clan from Maplestar, but is rejected. She does not formally appear anymore afterwards, suspecting that she has left the forest of the clans again. Many Moons later she appears in the territory of LeafClan, where she is dozing in a tree. But when Cashewbelly, the oracle of the clan, who is on herb gathering patrol with the apprentice Mouse, rolls against the tree, Kitty falls out of it and lands on Mouse. She's immediately asked for her name and reasons to be in their territory, and does not hesitate to answer. When she comes to speak of her species, it is mentioned that Kitty would like to stay with BeastClan, so Cashewbelly offers her to take her to the moonfields and let her species be changed by their ancestors. When they are there, she falls asleep along with Cashewbelly and receives a dream from Fading Mirror, where one of her ancestors, who remains unknown, accepts her will and changes her soul into a laguz soul. She wakes up again afterwards and her appearance has changed, as she has a different hair color, no wings and additional body parts of a lynx. Cashewbelly and Mouse take her to the BeastClan border and tell her goodbye for now. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Kitty said to be a demon with an angel appearance, though her actual species has never been revealed. *She has been shown with purple eyes. Family Members No Family Members revealed Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Without Clan Category:Loner